HARRY POTTER crosovar
by avatarfan2000
Summary: aang and his frinds meet up with harry potter and his friends in this exiting crosovar fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Aang and katara wneted to the mall to buy sum new clothes and then they got stoped by a troll. All of a sudden, harry potter came in and fought them he was like boom boom with his wand but the avatar gang was to strong for him. Especially since sokka and toph came in and helped out with their boomerang and earthbending. The people at the mall were like omg wtf is goin on dude wtf is goin on. After that aang and katara kissed in a kataang moment and everyone was glad. Then a new enemy came it was lord voldemort!!! He shot green blasts of huge magic blasts at the gang it was so unbelievably unbleivable I almost couldn't' believe it. But aang and the gang could handle him too why are you doing this they asked harry potter. But hermoine and ron wouldn't have any of it and they jumped to harrys rescue. They attaked the gang and that is the conclusion of chapter 1.

So what doyou think? Please read the next chpter asap cuz im going to work extra hard on it and make it extra exciting as if this chapter wasn't exitingenough. Im gonna have more action than youre fingers can count


	2. Chapter 2

but why on earth do you want to help voldemort asked aang and his friends i dont know said hermoine and all i know is that you want to hurt Harry. The 3 of them dueld with the hogwarts students using magic and aang and the gaang usin benging. the lightning stikes from zuko ttacked harry 's lightning bolt scar, causing it to draw elctricity like a lightning rod. the power of the blasts was so incredible it was like oh oh oh wowoww if you had been there. the next thing that happaned was that zuko reveals that he is harry's real father. he said that long ago he used to live in harry potter's wrold and thats how bending came to the avatar world in the first place ist unreal isnt it? the benders were actually bmagicians wizards and withes from harry potter world who moved to the avtar world and started colonies just like christopher colombus.

Exiciting itn't it? I'll update asap so stay tune!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys thank you all for your sujeschins. I realy want to improve my writing but my mum says computer is to much money for her to aford. So far ive been writing everything in my library and theres only notepad on it no word proseser. My best friend is a grownup named Billy who helps me get everything up and going on . He takes me to the library sometimes and read books to me it turns out that even though hes all grown up he likes avatar too. We talk about it all the time after I get out from school. School is fun I get to learn how to do my favoirite thing write. I always try my best in my spelling tests and im the second best speller in my class this one other boy is better then me though. Over all im happy that people are actually reading my story but at the same time sad that some of them say it is bad. Willy says they not no what they talking about though so thank you for seeing it so heres the rest of the story 

After lord voldemort attackd aang and his friends and zuko revealed that he is harry's father the Hogwarts students looked on in shocked horrer at the scene. Snape was furyis at the amount of distruckshin caused by aang and his friends so he attacked them witht eh avada kadavra curse. The simple reason he did it was to protect him from the real enemy who has yet to be revealed!!!!!!!! Harry and the other Hogwarts kids were shoked and said no snape nooooooooooooooooooooooo snape then picked up his wand and shot a huge shot of giant magic at aang it was as loud as a gun

Thank you all for revieing! I promise that the secret enemy wil be revealed in next hapter!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

I once snuck out of my room on night and went to the library and only came back at 10 o clock but mum didn't seem to mind because she smelled to much dust again.

Voldemort was too power full for the gang and he attaked them with so much power that they fel to the ground.

It was amayzing that they servivd. Then they all went into a cave and found a time portle. They found a big huge time travel devise. Out of nowhere two of voldmorts goons popped up and got sucked into the portle. They were never found agin.

Two years later, the president found out.


End file.
